


The Art of Seduction: Auld Lang Syne

by wednesdays__child



Series: The Art of Seduction [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Church Sex, Daddy Kink, Horny Holidays, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Spencer's brother gifts them a weekend away for New Year's Eve in the Big Apple. Spencer's happy to go but will he get what he really wants?





	The Art of Seduction: Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FA Horny Holidays challenge.
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome beta Dazeventura6 for all of her help.

Spencer smiled as he looked around Times Square. He’d been to New York a couple of times, but both instances had been for cases so he’d had absolutely no time to see any of the sights. Derek continued to tease him, trying to get the young genius to take a trip, with or without his lover. Finally they had the entire weekend off together - no cases, no work, no travelling and no Jack.

Spencer was excited to be away, just the two of them. He was enjoying the relationship, both companion-wise and in the bedroom. Aaron was a patient, giving, gentle lover, always making sure that every single one of Spencer’s needs were met. If Spencer wanted his cock sucked, Aaron dropped to his knees and sucked him for all he was worth. If he wanted sex in the shower, Aaron pressed him against the wall and slid in while Spencer stood under the warm wet spray. If he wanted to take Aaron over the kitchen table - well, that had to wait until Jack was out of the house for an extended amount of time - but Aaron would happily strip naked and climb up on the dining table.

It was great, wonderful really, but Spencer wanted something more. He wanted Aaron to lose control, to want him so much, to need him so much, that he would just **take** him. He just didn’t know how to get Aaron to do it.

He’d voiced his concerns to his brother and Dominic had thought the solution was simple.

“Just tell him.”

“Like I haven’t tried that already,” Spencer had grumbled. “He’s taken me hard when I asked but I want, I don’t know, I want…”

“You want him to _fuck_ you.”

Dominic had then launched into great, painful detail about all the things he could try but, honestly, Spencer didn’t think they would work. He knew Aaron. This wasn’t something he could force. It just had to happen. He just hoped it _would_ happen.

At Christmas, his twin offered an interesting present. Dominic had insisted on giving the lovers a great weekend away, gifting them the apartment he shared with his business manager for when he had to visit The Big Apple. His only requests - don’t drink all his wine and don’t have sex in the jacuzzi tub. They broke the second one the first night. Spencer sighed thinking about it, remembering the how good it had felt, resting in the hot, bubbling water while Aaron rode on his cock, just like he’d asked. It had been glorious and fun, letting Aaron take control, using the buoyancy of the water to modulate his movements as they splashed around. At least he’d worn a condom in an attempt to eliminate the amount of mess and clean up but in their haste they hadn’t thought about Aaron. Spencer was sure the verbal lashing he was going to be getting from his brother was totally worth it. 

It was cold outside. Nearly too cold if Aaron hadn’t insisted on intertwining their fingers together and stuffing both their hands in his pocket in an attempt to use their combined body heat to keep their fingers from freezing.

The press of humanity around them was unreal. Spencer understood that this was a big deal for most people – coming to New York City on New Year’s Eve. This was a goal, a bucket list item for some, and here they were, right in the middle of it all. It was as exhilarating as it was frustrating. Being a profiler, Spencer looked around and was amazed at the way people let themselves be so open and free in an obviously potentially dangerous environment. He saw people handing out drinks and others readily drinking them, something he would never do, even if he had never joined the FBI. The potential of tragedy was high.

Aaron squeezed his hand hard, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Stop profiling everyone,” he teased. “We’re here on vacation.”

Spencer dropped his head and chuckled lightly. “Sorry. Reflex.”

Aaron smiled that blinding smile at him. “Not everyone is an Unsub, Spencer.”

“I know.”

When a warm hand reached up and ran over his cheek, Spencer couldn’t help but lean into it. “Your face is freezing,” Aaron said with a smile.

“That’s because it’s freezing out here. You said it was going to be cold but this is ridiculous!”

“We’re in New York in January, it’s going to be cold. I thought you’d bring something a little more substantial to wear.”

Spencer shrugged one shoulder before burying himself even further into the warmth of his love. “You said cold. Everything feels cold to me. I didn’t know you meant it was going to be freezing!”

“You can take the boy out of Las Vegas…”

“…But not Vegas out of the boy. Yes. You’ve said that before. Now, can’t we go back to the room and finish drinking all of my brother’s wine so we can break both of his rules?”  
Spencer knew his voice was coming out as a whine but he couldn’t help it. As much as he wanted to see the ball drop wrapped up in his lover’s arms, he really didn’t have any desire to be this cold with this many people surrounding them.

Aaron just chuckled as he pulled the young genius in closer, pressing a warm kiss to his frozen nose. “I promised you a spectacular New Years and I plan to keep that promise. Now, why don’t you wait here and I’ll go get us some hot chocolate from that cart we passed a little while ago. I’ll even make sure yours has extra whip on it, okay?”

Spencer sighed and tried to pout but it didn’t work against the sunniness of Aaron’s smile, so he just chuckled and said, “Fine.”

Aaron leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on his forehead before slipping away into the crowd.

Spencer sighed as he looked around. If anything, he could get some people watching in, while he was waiting. He found people endlessly fascinating and in a ripe environment like this, he had plenty to watch and catalogue. He didn’t even realize he was being watched until he bumped right into someone.

“Oh!” he gasped, looking down at the smiling woman standing right in front of him. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

“No worries, darlin’,” the woman drawled in a low, slow accent. Spencer couldn’t quite tell where it was from but she obviously wasn’t from anywhere close by. “I figured you weren’t paying much attention with all the lookin’ around you was doin’. You shouldn’t be allowed out on your own, pretty little thing like you.”

Spencer stared down at the short, feisty woman. He’d never encountered a woman so forward before. Even the prostitutes he had befriended in Vegas hadn’t made him feel this way.

“I’m not…” he started to say before she quickly interrupted him.

“But you are, darlin’. I don’t see anyone else around and you look like you about ready to freeze. Here.”

Before he could protest, the woman had reached out and grabbed his hands before pulling him forward and tucking his hands beneath her ample bosom.

“There now. That’s better, ain’t it?”

Spencer had just started to jerk his hands back and away when he felt a strong, warm presence at his back.

“What the hell is going on here?” was growled right by his ear. Spencer turned his head to look at his very upset lover. Luckily, the very angry glare was not directed at him but at the woman still holding his wrists in a very uncomfortable grip.

“Aaron…” he started to say before he was rudely interrupted.

“This your daddy come to save you?”

The woman’s tone was mean and mocking. He turned to glare at her as well and jerked his hands away. He wasn’t some weak boy who needed saving. He was getting ready to let her have it when Aaron leaned forward, pressing him further against the gawking woman. 

“Here, Baby,” Aaron said, his lips pressed against Spencer’s ear, warming it with each breath. He waited until Spencer lifted the cup to take a sip and when the plastic lid touched the soft, plump lips, Aaron reached out with a single finger beneath the cup, tipping it back, forcing the younger man to take a long, deep drink. Spencer could feel the smirk spread over Aaron’s face as a low, dirty moan escaped from deep within as the rich, salty sweet flavors exploded over his tongue.

“So good,” he groaned after he was done.

“Salted caramel hot chocolate.”

“My favorite,” Spencer sighed.

“You see? I know my baby. I know what he likes and I know he likes me. And besides, my boy doesn’t need any saving,” Aaron nearly growled at the shocked woman as he leaned over Spencer’s shoulder. “He’s capable enough to take care of himself, aren’t you Baby?”

Spencer started to nod and was surprised when he felt Aaron’s warm fingers steal away beneath his coat and under his sweater before slipping two fingers between the buttons of his shirt as he began to lightly stroke the soft skin of Spencer’s belly. He gasped, hiding his moan by taking another long sip of his sweet drink.

“Now, I know you think you’re desirable with your bolt on cleavage and perfectly crafted hair and makeup, but that is not anything that he would ever be remotely interested in in any shape or form. So you are going to leave right now, turn around and walk away into the crowd and try to find someone who will fall for your games while I take my boy here and give him what he really wants, what he really needs, and that is me.”

She gaped at them, surprise written all over her face. When she refused to move, Spencer leaned forward, ghosting his hot, sweet breath over her perfectly contoured features. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked. “Go.”

She turned then and hurried off into the crowd as quickly as her clunky heels would let her. As she disappeared from sight, Spencer started to laugh. The chuckle was cut short when Aaron pulled him flush to his body, Aaron’s hard cock pressed into the curve of his ass. He turned his head, trying to look at the man behind him. 

“Aaron?” he asked. When the older man didn’t respond, he tried again. “Aaron?”

As if jolted out of his thoughts, Aaron began to direct them through the crowd, his strong hand firmly in the small of Spencer’s back. He didn’t say a word, just moved them deftly through the press of humanity around them. He was starting to get a little worried, he’d never seen his lover like this. It wasn’t until they were away from the main crowd that Aaron spoke.

“You are mine,” he growled, lips to Spencer’s ear, body pressed in tight.

“Yes,” Spencer confirmed.

“No one else gets to touch you.”

“No one,” he repeated.

Spencer looked around and was a little surprised to realize that Aaron had moved them off the main road and into a small alcove in front of an ornate, historic church. He gasped as he was pressed against the cold, hard surface of the stone wall. Before he could protest, Aaron was reaching beneath the thick sweater and untucking his shirt before running his hands over Spencer’s exposed belly and back. He gasped at the sensation of the cold fingertips running over his warm skin, instantly bringing goosebumps over his flesh and setting his nerves on fire. Aaron pressed in close again, forcing Spencer to bring his hands up to keep from being pressed face first into the church wall, dropping his nearly empty cup in the process. Fingers found his nipples, rubbing the peaked buds with well worn calluses before they were pinched harshly just as Aaron bit down on his ear lobe. Spencer squeaked at the jolt of dual pain that only seemed to ratchet up his desire even higher. 

“Aaron,” he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.

“Shh, Baby,” Aaron soothed, his fingers continuing to work their magic over his skin. “I’ve got you.”

Spencer sighed as all the exposed skin of his neck, ears and jaw were attacked by the skillful mouth of his lover. Aaron pressed into him further, forcing Spencer to lock his elbows to keep from buckling forward. After working on what Spencer was sure was going to be an impressive hickey on the left side of his neck, Aaron finally relented and pull back enough for Spencer to feel like he could relax a little.

That reprieve was short lived when Spencer felt fingers deftly unbuckling his belt before the button was popped and zipper lowered. 

He squirmed lightly, starting to protest but the older man silenced him with a predatory bite to the back of his neck and a rough squeeze to his aching cock. He whimpered at the rough treatment, not knowing whether to move away or into the delicious pain.The cold air of the night brought him out of his head and he realized that Aaron had pulled his pants and boxers down just below the curve of his ass.

“Aaron?” he asked, turning his head to look into the lust blown eyes of his love. All he saw hidden there was want and need and desire, all for him. It sent a thrill of pleasure through him despite the worry he was feeling. He had a moment to wonder if Aaron was really about to do what he thought he was going to do. When he felt the cold, slick finger stealing between his exposed cheeks, his suspicions were confirmed.

“Aaron,” he hissed, trying not to gasp as that finger breached him and began to spread the slick inside. “We can’t do this here. We could get into so much trouble if we got caught.”

“Then we won’t get caught.”

He was about to protest again, but then he felt it, the hot, slick head of Aaron’s cock pressing into him. He hadn’t even noticed when Aaron had taken himself out much less slicked himself up but at the moment, he didn’t really care. All he could focus on was the slow slick slide of that beautiful cock into his body. He did his best to relax, to let it happen but Aaron was relentless. Normally a gentle, tender lover, Aaron plowed forward, filling Spencer completely in one long, harsh thrust. Once he was completely filled, Spencer gasped, fighting to catch his breath. Warm lips brushed the shell of his ear as Aaron practically purred, “You ready, Baby?”

Spencer’s brain was fried, overwhelmed with the myriad of sensations setting his nerve aflame, so all he could do was nod frantically.

“Good boy.”  
Strong fingers gripped his hips, sure to leave bruises in their wake, before he felt the drag of the cock leaving his body before slamming back in. Bracing himself, Spencer’s fingernails scraped along the smooth stone, fighting for purchase as he was taken so harshly by his love. Aaron set a punishing pace, his hips rolling and thrusting, slapping against the skin of Spencer’s ass. He could hear the sounds of the crowd not too far from them and instead of worrying him, it only turned him on even further. His cock hung before him, swinging back and forth with every thrust, finding nothing to give him any relief.

That’s when Spencer realized it. Aaron was taking him, fucking him, using him for his own pleasure. The thought made him cry out, the moan low and dirty in the small, sacred alcove. 

“Is this what you wanted, Baby?” Aaron groaned, his voice low and rough with desire. “You wanted me to take you, fuck you? To get so worked up that I just had to have you, even right here where anyone could see?”

“Yes,” Spencer groaned, drawing out the word as it curled around them.

The thrusts were harsh and unrelenting, bordering on painful, and Spencer wondered how much more he could take. Just when he was at his wit’s end, Aaron shifted and every nerve cried out in pleasure as the head pressed in just right, touching the spot that made him cry out despite himself. The words came forth then, pouring from his lips. Pleas of ‘Yes’ and ‘More’ and ‘Oh god, Aaron’. He couldn’t stop them, didn’t even hear them as his body went on autopilot, taking everything that Aaron was giving him. Then his lover shifted again and fingers warmed on the skin of his hips were gripping his neglected cock, stripping him hard in perfect counterpoint to the hardness in his ass. In no time, he was coming hard, pulsing in the hand and painting the stone wall before them.

Aaron groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic and uncoordinated as the force of Spencer’s orgasm pulled him over the edge. He pressed in all the way, his cock twitching and pulsing deep inside Spencer’s body as he filled his younger lover with his seed. 

Spencer’s arms buckled, exhausted from the strain of keeping himself braced against his lover’s attack, and he pressed his heated cheek against the cool stone.

Gentle fingers quickly put his clothes to right as much as was possible in the position they were in and Spencer just let it happen, completely unable to assist. He felt heavy, like he was unable to use his limbs. It was as if Aaron had just fucked every bit of energy right out of him. Once they were both dressed again, he was turned, his back pressed against the church wall.

Warm lips gently pressed against his own before Aaron pulled back, dropping his forehead to Spencer’s own.

“Spencer, I’m sor…”

Spencer darted forward then, firmly pressing his lips to Aaron’s own. “Don’t you dare apologize. That was…”

Aaron chuckled lightly. “Yeah. It was.”

They stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, until Spencer began to shiver once again. 

“Come on, Baby. Let’s get inside.”

Spencer cocked his head, confused by his love.

“I thought we were going to watch the ball drop.”

Aaron chuckled, pressing another kiss to Spencer’s lips. “I think I’ve had enough excitement for one day. Besides, I think we can see the ball drop from the balcony of Dominic’s apartment.”

Spencer thought for a moment and smiled slightly. “I think you’re right. We might have to lean over the edge of the balcony to really see it.”

Aaron smiled, quirking an eyebrow at him. “I don’t have a problem bending you over the railing.”

“Who says I’ll be the one bending over?”

They stared at each other for a moment, the silent challenge simmering between them. 

“I guess we'll just have to see who comes out on top then, won’t we?”

Aaron reached out and pulled Spencer away from the wall before retrieving the handkerchief from his pocket and cleaning the cooling cum off the wall. As he tucked the cloth back into his pocket, he reached out and began to direct Spencer back to the apartment with a strong hand in the small of his back. 

“Let’s go, Baby.”

“Sure thing, Daddy.”

Aaron groaned, his head falling back before he began to laugh. As they walked back to where the crowd was gathered, Spencer wondered if they would see that awful woman. He wanted to thank her for what was shaping up to be the best New Years ever.

**END**


End file.
